


Boyfriend Materials

by randomgirl434



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I wrote this at 2 am I'm sorry, If i had a better title maybe this wouldnt be so bad, M/M, NASA bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomgirl434/pseuds/randomgirl434
Summary: Dex is a materials engineer at NASA and Nursey is the adorable yet clumsy intern.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just go with it

"Nurse? Where is my polyurethane? I reaaaaally need that if I somehow wanted to do my job." Dex sighs. His patience was running out thanks to the 6 hours he had already put in. And Nursey didn't relieve any of his stress.

"I'm your intern, not your personal assistant and for god's sa-WOoah." 

"What did you trip over this time?" His fingers fly to his temples to ward off the coming headache.

"Well, I'm fine thanks for asking."

"You tripped over the air again, didn't you?" 

"Maybe."

To be fair to Nursey, his lab was usually a pile of garbage with some chairs in it. Nursey took the box he was carrying and dropped it right in front of Dex. THUD. The sound woke Dex up enough to realize the slight blush in Nursey's cheeks. _Adorable. G_ _rown men are not allowed to think that other grown men are adorable. Especially if you're basically in charge of them. Not for much longer at_ least.

"Hey Nurse, since your internship is running out, what do you think about working with me. I haven't put in a request yet, but I really doubt they would deny it and anyway-"

"No thanks."

"What? I thought you liked working here. With me. In materials. Together." Dex stammered out, growing paler and paler by the second.

Nursey just stood there, arms crossed and an ever growing smile. "It's just.... NASA has a huge deal against coworkers dating, so I'll just work under Wicks and we can go out for coffee." 

"What? Hold on. But I thought- Why didn't you say anything before?" 

"It's easier to ask forgiveness than permission so I already requested it. If I had told you, you would have fought me tooth and nail not to transfer. This way you won't have to." 

Dex immediately took this perfect opportunity to shove Nursey and kiss him at the same time. 

"Stupid know-it-all." Dex murmured.

"Better than a know-nothing that's for sure."

"Hey! Who do you think you're calling-"

And they lived happily ever after until Jack walked in and told them to get back to work.

 


End file.
